


Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

by fuckinglouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Modeling, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglouist/pseuds/fuckinglouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a fashion photographer, who is getting a bit sick of the industry until one of the models completely blows his mind.</p><p>
  <a href="http://fuckinglouist.tumblr.com/post/37661531561">EXTRAS</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I’ve ever published, and I couldn’t find anyone to beta, so all mistakes are my own. If you find any, please let me know :) (I’m sorry about the tacky summary!)  
> You should take a look at the extras, including photos for reference and playlist. ENJOY.  
> Comments and critique is highly appreciated!  
> [EXTRAS](http://fuckinglouist.tumblr.com/post/37661531561/extras-for-here-today-gone-tomorrow)  
> 

Louis arrives at the studio almost on time. He’s shooting a fashion ad today, and he’s feeling confident about the whole thing. The client had asked for him specifically, and Louis knows he is a great photographer.

When Louis walks onto set, he sees rows and rows of racks with outfits. He flicks through them, searching for something he likes. Even though it is the stylists’ job, he is always quite picky with the outfits. He shares his opinion with the stylists, because that’s why he’s here, and besides, it’s fashion, and it should look good! But no one really listens, so the models usually end up wearing pretty ugly outfits, regardless.

“Mr. Tomlinson, there you are. This way please,” a tall and dark looking dude says, and waves for Louis to follow him. Louis abandons the racks, and follows the guy to the center of the studio where screens in white and grey are set up.

It’s a pretty regular shoot, then. Model wears fashionable clothes, model poses against screens, model smolders and pouts at the camera. Louis sometimes finds himself getting a little bored with the concepts on shoots. And also with the models.

The models, especially. Some of them are nice, but in Louis’ experience, most of them are downright pricks. They don’t seem to care about anything but fame, clothes and money. They treat the staff horribly, and act like divas. They’re boring to work with, and complete uninspiring. Walk around on their long, skinny legs, while looking down on everyone else condescendingly, wrinkling their noses. Louis doesn’t really have the patience to work with that kind of people, and he wishes that he didn’t have to, but he loves what he does. And the models are sadly part of what he does.

 

* * * * 

 

He has 5 models today. Three girls, two boys, and they each have a few outfits. Louis sets up his kit, adjusts the lights, arranges himself on the floor, gets his camera out and he’s ready.

The first girl who walks on set is deeply impassionate. Even though she is working her poses and her body, her eyes are dead, and her expression a little flat. On top of that, she has an annoyingly fake giggle, which spreads everywhere in the room. She has dark hair with bangs, and a set of eternal legs. She’s very pretty, that’s for sure, but she’s just not very inspiring, and not really that great of a model.

The next girl to arrive on set is tall, skinny and blonde. She has big bushy eyebrows, and angry eyes. She spends the majority of her shoot growling and shooting Louis death glances. She is definitely a better model than the first, she knows her angles, and her eyes are expressive. But she’s rude to everyone, and Louis has zero connection with her. He tries giving her direction, but she just growls and rolls her eyes.

Louis is happy when he’s finished with the first two girls. The giggle, the eyerolling, the growls. It is just a bit too much. He gets a cup of tea, and prepares for the next model.

She is slightly shorter than the first two, and she has a nice smile. Her hair is cropped short, and she has pretty blue eyes. She is a little shy, but smiles at Louis. Finally someone human, Louis thinks. She takes her poses easily, but seems a little distant. A little disconnected. But it’s not something Louis can’t work with. He’s a professional, and there’s a reason people pay him the big bucks. After some time, they finally nail the shots, and Louis is satisfied. This girl was definitely more pleasant than the first two, and he gives her a handshake as she leaves.

Next is the first of the guys. He is at least one head taller than Louis, but Louis isn’t intimidated, even though the look the guy is currently sporting, suggests that people should be. He walks around on set like he owns it, with a stupid smirk on his face. But I’m a professional, and I’m not going to let someone like him stress me, Louis thinks, and takes a deep breath before starting the shoot.

The guy has dark hair, with a tall quiff. He poses on a stool mostly, and looks up at the camera from under his brows. Louis thinks he looks good in the outfits, and his lips help the shot a lot, but the look in his eyes is just unpleasant. The photos turn out alright, they’re good enough. But Louis isn’t quite sure when he got this picky about the models. He’s not sure what has changed for him, he can’t really help it, and none of the models seem to really try and prove him wrong.

 

* * * * 

 

The next, and last model of the day walks onto set. This guy looks like he has been put through a stretching machine. All long slender arms and legs, and an endless torso. His hair is big and curly, and it has that perfectly tousled look, that probably took hours to do. He has nice puffy lips, which Louis always appreciates.

But what catches Louis’ attention the most, is the guy’s eyes. They’re bright and green, and they don’t look mean, fake or condescending. Which is new. The guys walks over, and as the first model of the day, introduces himself to everyone. “Hi, I’m Harry, nice to meet you,” he shakes peoples’ hands and smiles. A nice and genuine smile. The guy then turns to Louis, and asks how Louis wants him on the podium. Louis is a little baffled, and has to blink a few times to stop staring, but quickly gathers himself, and tells Harry where to stand.

After a few shots, Louis realizes how lucky the client is to have booked this Harry for the ad, and how lucky he is to get to capture him on film.

Compared to the other four models, he is an absolute dream. He moves around, shakes his hair once in a while, and it’s been a long time since Louis has worked with anyone this good. Not only is Harry immensely good looking, with a nice body and stunning features, but he is also very talented and focused.

He gives angle after angle, new facial expressions, new poses. He knows how to move his body, and how to make it look graceful and easy, even if it should be awkward.

He even smiles in some of the shots, dimples showing on his cheeks. He jumps around, uses the entire space. He takes direction well, and Louis is instantly inspired. No matter what Louis tells Harry to do, he will do it to perfection, and it’s like you can’t take a bad photo of this guy, Louis thinks.

He gives look after look, and he can pull them all off. One second he is standing casually, with his hands in the pockets of his tight jeans and a pleasant look on his face, next he is a giggling mess of bouncy curls, then a look which Louis can best describe as a lost puppy.

Towards the end of the shoot Harry asks if it’s okay to lie on the floor, to which Louis nods, and then bam! he’s on the ground giving Louis the sexiest look he can remember ever receiving. He looks straight past the camera, right at Louis, shows off his hips, as he is lying nonchalantly on the floor. His eyes glisten, and his lips are slightly parted. Louis’ breath catches in his throat for a second, but he covers it with a small cough.

Louis clicks and clicks, scared to miss a second of Harry’s model-magic. “Louis, time is up,” the tall and dark dude from before whispers in Louis’ ear. He clicks one last time, trying to capture the curve of Harry’s lips, and calls “That’s a wrap, guys!”

He goes the help Harry get up from the floor, who says a quick thanks with a deep, raspy voice, as he accepts Louis’ outstretched hand.

“No, thank you. Really.” Louis says, and grins. “You totally made this shoot, you were incredible,” Harry blushes a tiny bit, and shrugs. “Um, thank you Louis. That’s very kind of you.”

Louis smiles. This guy was working it on the floor just seconds earlier, giving Louis sexy and confident looks, and now he’s so shy. Louis just can’t help but think back to the look Harry gave him on the floor. He would very much like to get to know this young guy better.

“So, this might sound a bit weird, but you really brightened my day, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to get some coffee, or something after?” Harry’s eyes lock with Louis’ again, and pang! it goes straight to the pit of Louis’ stomach.

“Really? Um, yeah sure, I’d like that.” Harry blushes a bit harder now, but looks happy none the less. “Alright, just meet me by the entrance after you’ve changed, and we’ll figure something out,” Louis can’t help but smirk a little, and Harry doesn’t look freaked out. Good. “Sounds good,” he says as he gives Louis another dimpled smile, and turns around walking towards the dressing rooms.

 

* * * * 

 

Louis waits by the entrance like he promised. Harry had hit something in him, he brought something new and fresh to the table, which Louis was very much in need of. Louis isn’t even sure what he was thinking when he asked Harry out, on a date? Was it a date? He just couldn’t help it, he needed to spend some time with that guy.

Harry walks up the next minute, and if Louis is staring a little, no one notices. He’s wearing skinny dark blue jeans, a grey low cut shirt, a dark blue hoodie, and a dark green jacket. He looks absolutely amazing, and Louis can’t get his eyes off of him.

Harry misinterprets Louis’ stare and asks, “Do I have something on me?” while looking down on himself, and spinning around a little. Louis giggles, “No, you just,” Louis might as well just spill the beans. “You just look really really good,” he says with a sigh, and Harry smiles brightly, with a tiny blush on his cheeks. “Thanks, so do you, actually.”

They walk to Louis’ car, and he drives them to a small coffee shop in the city, while Louis tries not to stare too openly at Harry. He should focus on the road, really, but Harry is positively glowing like the sun next to him, and he just can’t make himself look away for too long.

Harry is humming quietly to himself, he doesn’t seem to have noticed Louis’ stares, luckily. But fact is that Harry is staring equally as longingly at Louis, when Louis turns his head back to the road.

Harry had been intrigued with the young photographer from the minute he saw him at the studio. He was confident and knew what he was doing. He was demanding and passionate, he knew he was good. But he wasn’t arrogant, not for a single second. He did his best with the models, treated everyone nicely, and the photos had turned out great. He was such a good photographer, and he had made Harry relax completely, and encouraged him to be creative on set, just do his own thing. Not many photographers were like that.

So when Louis had invited him after the shoot, he had been ecstatic. Harry isn’t quite sure if it is a date or not, but he really hopes it is.

In the shop they find a small booth in the back, and Harry goes to the counter to order for them both. “Well, that’s interesting,” Louis says after Harry has returned, as he slurps his drink. It’s some kind of foamy-chestnut-apple-caramel, and Louis hasn’t tried anything like it before. But he supposes that applies to other things today as well. He certainly has never asked out a model after a shoot. But Harry is different.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks, and Louis nods. “It’s definitely a bit different.” Harry lights up at that. “Yeah, that’s what I was going for. It’s boring just drinking the same stuff every time, isn’t it?” Louis nods, and takes another sip. “It has character, that’s for sure.” Harry sends him a pleased smile.

They sit and talk at the coffee shop for hours, until an employee kindly asks them to leave, as they are closing for the night. “Oh! I’m so sorry,” Harry hasn’t realized it has gotten this late, and looks apologetically at the employee, then at Louis. It is completely dark out, and they hadn’t even noticed. Louis chuckles, “Don’t worry about it,” and gathers their cups, and puts them on the counter. He holds the door open for Harry, who gives him a nice smile in return. 

“So um,” Louis says when they are walking towards the car. “Do you, um,” Harry turns to look at him curiously, “Do you have plans for the rest of the night?” Louis asks hesitantly, while biting his lip a little. Harry’s heart skips a beat, but he shakes his head. “No, not really. What, do you have anything special in mind?” He asks cheekily, not wanting to show his excitement of the prospect of spending more time with Louis. “Maybe we should get some dinner?” “We definitely should,” Louis smiles brightly. 

 

* * * * 

 

Dinner is great. Having dinner with Harry is great. And even though they’ve only met a few hours prior, they have plenty to talk about. The industry, how boring it gets sometimes, how people are destroying it by being complete assholes.

But they also talk about many other things. Their lives in general, they tell stories, talk about their favourite movies, bands and designers. They have many things in common, but they’re still different enough to make an interesting conversation.

Louis thought it had been extremely refreshing to talk to someone who wasn’t just sucking up to him, or trying to prove themselves. It was definitely different from the post fashion show parties Louis had been attending lately. Harry had been sweet, caring, fun and a little cheeky. He was genuine and humble, and grateful for everything he had. He still looked amazing, his deep cut shirt showing off tattoos of two swallows, and Louis also spotted a few others spread across Harry’s smooth skin. He was gorgeous.

Harry also had a great laugh, and if Louis said something particularly funny, he would explode in a loud HA!, promptly cover his mouth, and blush. Louis couldn’t help but adore the young model. He was so shy, yet still outgoing, and it was interesting.

But things got a little less great when they were leaving the restaurant. Harry had been a little quiet towards the end of the meal, and Louis didn’t know why. Maybe Harry didn’t like Louis after all, maybe he wasn’t enjoying himself as much as Louis had thought, maybe he wasn’t gay and Louis had scared him off. Maybe Harry thought it was weird they’d only just met, maybe it was because he was a model and Louis was a photographer. Louis really hoped it wasn’t like that, but he was too scared to mention any of his concerns out loud.

Harry was contemplating in his head. It had been such a great day, and Louis was everything Harry looked for in a guy. He was witty, adorable, sweet and hilarious. He had opinions about everything, and he wasn’t afraid to share. He had the cutest laugh, and a soothing voice. He was extremely good looking as well, with his feathery hair, chiseled cheekbones and energetic blue eyes. Everything about Louis was perfect, but Harry was concerned. There was no way Louis felt the same about Harry.

Louis couldn’t really be into him. Harry wasn’t pretty enough, or interesting enough for someone like Louis, who could probably get every single person in the world if he wanted. Maybe Louis thought it was weird for them to go out, when Louis was such a high profile photographer, and Harry was just a plain and simple model. Louis was probably disappointed after spending the day with Harry, he probably regretted talking to Harry after the shoot now.

Harry was just an ordinary guy, and Louis had experienced so much, knew so many people. So Harry decided to do the reasonable thing, and make it easier for them both. He didn’t want an awkward and pitiful ending to an amazing day, so when Louis asked if he needed a ride home, he simply declined and said goodbye. He turned around and started walking back to his flat. He didn’t look back, and he didn’t see how disappointed and confused Louis looked, or how he continued looking after Harry until he rounded the corner.

 

* * * * 

 

Louis is so disappointed. He thought they’d had a good time, and despite his concerns, he had been hoping Harry had enjoyed the day as much as Louis, and at least would’ve let Louis drive him home. Maybe they would have arranged a second date? And this time make it perfectly clear it was a date.

But Harry had left before Louis could say anything. He just ran off, without looking back. Louis hadn’t been quite sure what to do, because all he wanted to do was to run after Harry, and ask him what was wrong. But he didn’t.

Instead he just drives home by himself, and arrives at the empty apartment. He is annoyed and sick of it all, he’d wanted to bring Harry, and have fun and laugh. And instead of having the gorgeous and sweet model with him on the couch, he’s by himself watching a stupid TV-show, eating cereal in his pajamas.

The next morning Louis wakes up, and he isn’t feeling any better than the night before. He had gone to bed, and fallen asleep to the image of green sparkly eyes, and bouncing curls. While getting breakfast, Louis thinks about how different Harry was from anyone he’d ever worked with in the industry. He thinks about Harry’s eyes, Harry’s hands, Harry’s laugh, Harry’s everything, and he wants to see him again. He was cute, charming and funny, and gorgeous, and he was an exceptional model, and he has interesting views on things, and there’s just something nice and freshly genuine about him, which Louis guesses he needs.

Harry had been inspiring in a way, models never usually were. Harry had brought back some of the magic, which seemed to disappear most of the time. Louis had missed it. Louis loved the world of fashion, and he loved being a photographer, and Harry had reminded him of why he loved it. When the outfits, the model and the photographer worked together perfectly, it created this thing. Louis couldn’t really explain it, but he knew that when all those elements worked, that was when he created art. That was when he was a great photographer. And with Harry all the elements had been perfect.

So he decides to do something about this. He makes a few phone calls, promises a few favors, pulls a few strings. He gets dressed, walks down to his car, and drives off.

 

* * * * 

 

Harry is sitting on the couch in his small flat. He thinks about yesterday, and how much he enjoyed spending time with Louis. They had clicked right away, and they’d had such a great time together. Harry had spent the entire previous day maybe falling a tiny bit in love with Louis, and he felt a little ridiculous admitting it to himself. It sounded stupid, how could you feel like this after just one day?

But he screwed it all up. He’d left Louis standing, and walked away from him. He regretted how it ended last night. He had been such a coward. He’d been so afraid of getting rejected by Louis, that he had simply removed himself from the mix, and hadn’t given Louis the opportunity to reject him.

He feels so stupid now.

He knows that even if Louis did reject him, there was no way he was going to be dick about it. Louis is a good guy, and Harry knows Louis would have understood, and he wouldn’t be angry or judgmental. Because Louis is amazing, and Harry wants to see him. He wants to talk to him, see Louis’ eyes light up, listen to his laugh. And if Louis will let him, kiss those lips.

His doorbell rings. Or well, it tries to, it’s not in that good shape, so it mostly just gives off a weird and loud noise. Harry goes to open the door, and he can’t quite believe his own eyes. A body a bit smaller than his own, a small smile and those blue eyes.

“Hey Harry,” he says. “L-Louis? Why, I mean-What are you doing here?” Harry can feel a small smile creep onto his lips, but he tries to keep it down.

“To be complete honest, I just wanted to see you,” Louis says matter of factly. “I’m not going to beat around the bush, I’m just going to say everything the way it is. I really like you Harry, and I think we should date.” Harry can’t believe what he’s hearing, Louis wants him?

“Really? Like, really, that’s really what you want? Even after I bailed on you last night?” Harry’s smile disappears, his cheeks flushing. “Yes, that’s what I want.” Louis smiles, takes a step forward, and puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders, who takes a deep breath. “I was scared you didn’t like me, so I just ran off. It was easier,” Harry admits.

“Well, there’s no reason to be scared, because I’m so into you I couldn’t even sleep last night. I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Harry’s stomach is filled with butterflies all of a sudden, and his cheeks flush again, but this time it’s for an entirely different reason. “Well, then I guess it’s pretty easy for me to say that it’s definitely mutual,” Harry smirks and moves a bit closer. “How do you even know where I live?”

Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush. “Um, yes. I just, you know, called the client and asked for your information and stuff, and your address, and promised a free photoshoot in return,” he rattled off quickly, cheeks a nice shade of pink now. “You went through all that trouble just to see me?” Harry is still smirking a little, and Louis punches his arm lightly. “Told you I was into you, you dolt.”

 

* * * * 

 

The next few minutes is a bit of a blur. Harry grabs Louis by his jacket lapels and crashes their lips together. Louis eagerly responds, and grabs Harry by the waist, while he sucks on Harry’s tongue. Harry realizes how much smaller than him Louis actually is, and pushes Louis’ head back to get better access. He puts his hands through Louis’ soft hair, and cups his skull, while deepening the kiss. Louis hums against Harry’s mouth in appreciation, and runs his hands up and down Harry’s sides.

Harry then attaches his lips to Louis’ jaw, and starts nibbling at the soft skin beneath it. Louis moans quietly in appreciation, and pushes up against Harry. “W-We should get inside,” Louis says. “Okay, inside, we can do that,” Harry says quickly without moving his lips from Louis’ jaw.

When they finally get inside and close the door, everything is a mess of coat, boots, kisses and hands. Louis is trying to get it all off as quickly as possible, while Harry has decided to suck onto Louis’ neck and not let go, not even for a second.

When Louis finally gets it all off, he has a nice purple spot on his neck, and he pushes Harry up against the nearest wall. “Fuck Harry, your mouth it’s incredible,” They’re both panting a little, their cheeks are flushed.

“Lou, just. Y-you’re so beautiful, just-,” Harry says with a raspy voice. Louis giggles, “So articulate,” and puts his hands under Harry’s shirt and tickles him. “Aaahh, stop it! It’s cold!” Harry giggles. Harry chuckles, but shuts up when Louis inches closer, and puts his hands on Harry’ bum, and rubs their crotches together.

“Been thinking about what it would be like to feel your mouth around me,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry feels his jeans tighten, and suddenly everything isn’t quite as funny anymore. “On your knees, with your mouth stretched all tight,” He feels like he’s melting in Louis’s grasp, and he begins to unbutton Louis’ shirt.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice is breathy, “Well, isn’t this what you wanted?” Harry asks cheekily, while running a hand down Louis’ front to the visible bulge in his pants. Louis’ eyes almost roll back his head, and he groans.

Harry has the shirt fully unbuttoned now, and he first puts his lips on Louis’ nipple, and then makes his way down Louis’ torso, marking every spot with a lick and a gentle kiss. Louis sighs happily.

“Your lips are really soft,” Harry smiles up at him from his spot on the floor. He has sunken fully to his knees now, and it’s almost too much for Louis. “You sure about this?” Louis asks, because he doesn’t want to force Harry to do anything. “Absolutely positive, I’ve been wanting to do this too,” Harry says honestly, and unbuttons Louis’ jeans.

He puts one hand on Louis’ hip, the other on his bum. “Very nice,” he smirks and gives it a little squeeze, and Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry has an almost hungry look in his eyes when he tugs down Louis’ jeans, along with his boxers. “You look so good like that, Haz,” Louis says quickly, and Harry gives him a small smile, before engulfing Louis’ hard cock, and going as far down as he can. Louis’ breath hitches when he hits the back of Harry’s throat, and Harry waits a second to adjust to the feeling. “Fuck, Harry. How are you even real.” It all feels so good, so unreal. Harry’s curls tickle Louis’ thigh, and Harry starts moving. His tongue strokes the underside of Louis’ dick, and follows the thick vein.

Louis can’t remember ever receiving something this good, and he can’t help but thrust his hips a little, even though Harry is holding him firmly in place.

Louis makes the mistake of looking down, and he sees how Harry’s cheeks hollow, how his lips are swollen and stretched, just like he wanted. He grabs firmly onto Harry’s head, his fingers getting tangles in the curls, because everything is suddenly almost too much, and Louis can feel the buildup, he’s close, and he tells Harry this much.

Harry just speeds up, licking, dragging his teeth along the length, and it isn’t long before Louis is coming with loud moans, and filling Harry’s throat. He takes it all, and Louis is completely baffled. “How can you-, I mean, wha-” he can’t even form words, because that was phenomenal. Harry laughs, and puts his hands on Louis’ waist and gives him a small hug. Louis slumps in Harry’s arma and down the wall. Harry thinks Louis looks completely fucked, and it’s a good look on him.

“I have a bedroom, you know,” Harry says with smirk, and reattaches his lips to Louis’ jaw. “With nice and warm sheets,” he says in between kisses. Louis looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Really? Sounds nice. Show me.” They both laugh lightly, and scramble off towards the end of the hall, Harry mostly dragging Louis along.

 

* * * * 

 

“I want to return the favor,” Louis says as they enter the bedroom. He kicks off his unbuttoned jeans, and throws his open shirt on the floor. He walks completely naked towards Harry, and he has a hungry look in his eyes. He begins to unbutton Harry’s shirt, while Harry just stares at him. “Um, yes, yes, you should definitely do that,” he mumbles. He is distracted by the naked Louis in front of him, and he can’t help but stare a little. Harry tries to help with the buttons, but Louis swaps his hand away. “My turn, remember,” Louis smirks, and Harry just rolls his eyes, and enjoys the view.

After discarding the shirt completely on the floor, Louis pushes Harry onto the bed, so he’s lying on his back with his feet hanging over the edge. Louis crawls over Harry, and settles somewhere around Harry’s crotch, straddles him, and starts unbuttoning Harry’s jeans, and unzips the fly.

Louis gets up from the bed, grabs Harry’s jeans and pulls them off completely along with his socks. Harry is now lying completely naked on the bed, and Louis can’t help but admire his toned and slender body. He also sees more of the tattoos, and they’re definitely interesting.

“You look so fucking hot, Hazza,” Louis blurts out, and Harry bites his lip, and blushes a little at the nickname. He crawls further up the bed, and Louis follows. Louis puts his hands on Harry’s hips, and goes to business. He lowers his head, and licks a stripe up Harry’s length. Harry gasps at the contact, and Louis does it again and again. Soon he sinks down low, as far as he can reach, and bobs his head up and down. Harry supplies with appreciative moans, puts his hands in Louis’ hair, encouraging him on.

Louis hollows his cheeks, and adds his hand at the base of Harry’s cock where his mouth can’t reach. Harry tries not to thrust too much, but Louis lets him fuck his mouth a little. It doesn’t take long for Harry to feel the pull at the pit of his stomach. He tries to warn Louis, but he just keeps going, and soon Harry is coming down Louis’ throat with a loud and outstretched moan. A drop is caught on Louis’ chin, and Harry smudges it with his thumb.

Louis wipes his mouth his the back of his palm, and smiles lazily at Harry, who is sprawled completely relaxed on the bed. “That was amazing,” Harry says with a happy sigh. Louis giggles, and lies down next to Harry. He cuddles up into Harry’s side, feeling completely content. “Wanna get under the covers? I’m sleepy,” Louis says, and emphasizes with a yawn. Harry gets the covers from under them, and tucks them up around him and Louis. He strokes Louis’ cheek, and smiles.

“I’m so happy you came over,” he says sincerely, and Louis smiles back at him. “I’m really happy too.”


End file.
